The fireball game
by Authorslife
Summary: Phineas and Ferb are in gym class and they get inspired by a game of captured the Flagg to creat their own game. It's called fireball. Basketball, football, soccer, lacrosse, dodgeball, hockey and more sports are in the game. They play with fire and ice! Their school was inspired to play fireball on the day that Phineas and Ferb made it. Part of the oc series!


The fireball game!  
Chapter 1 boredom  
I do not own the show or any characters. Just my OC's and the plot

Phineas and Ferb were watching the kids play with the playground equipment. Isabella was at a cheerleaders meeting, Baljeet was at lunch detention with Buford! Rex was in the basketball court!

"Ferb I am board! Lets go talk with Rex!" Phineas says as he gets up!  
As the brothers walk up the hill to the basketball court the bell rings. Phineas was taken back by so many kids running to get to class. He sighed and turns around. His next class was gym.

"Okay class we are going to play capture the Flagg! But with the other classes. Isabella and Phineas are team captains for this week. Go ahead kids pick!" The teacher named mr. Neptune said. Phineas went first!

"Ferb!" Then Isabella went second.  
"Holly!"  
"Buford!"  
"Gretchen!"  
"Rex!"  
"Baljeet!"  
"Perry!"  
"Katie!"  
"Mark!"  
"Carter!"  
"Sadie!"  
"Nicky!"  
"Ashly!"  
"Daniel!"  
"Jason!"  
"Cody!"

Phineas smirks at Isabella as his team gets behind him! The teams for his group are the red bisons!

Isabella's group was named, the purple horses!

"Okay we have the red bisons for group ones team! And the purple horses for groups 3's team! You guys have to get the red or purple Flagg in your side. Their is obstacles like, climbing the walls, or swinging from the ropes or jumping across water with the stepping stones. Each group is going to have their 2 guards. They get to have squirt guns and water balloons. There is going to be a water cannon for a guard! For the scouts their is going to be laser tag blasters and armor! A paint gun for each side. They want to charge and save their team members from the gates of the other team. Their are 4 of scouts! The last 2 are the hunters. They hunt for the flag with nerf guns and darts. The darts are just water balloons! The teams also have a back up squad called the warriors!" He points at some students that have their team shirts on.

"Before the game, each captain has to charge at each other! With water guns. The scouts can either help the 2 guards or the hunters. Their are a total of 160 students playing this game! This is not just in the gym it's all over the school! But look out for the barbarian! He can chase you down and snatch you up! I suggest you run as fast as you can. He's not on a team! The seniors are playing this too! They are called the super soldiers! Each team has 3! Well let's get the game rolling on the buzzer! But first go and find a hiding place for the Flagg! You have 3 minuets to do so!" Me. Neptune said.

Phineas and his 80 teammates were running to Danville east. The lunch room is a good hiding place!

"Buford and Ferb are going to guard the Flagg. Rex, Perry, Mark, and Sadie are going to be scouters. Me and Jason are going to be the hunters. Ashly you will set up bearers so that the purple horses don't capture the Flagg! The rest of you will be the warriors! Watch out for the barbarian! We don't want the red bisons warriors captured. Wait for the right moment to attack! Alright good luck every one!" Phineas says as he and Jason get hockey helmets on and shoulder and knee pads on. They have roller skates on and a map of the school. Phineas picks up a water gun that looks like a m16!

"You ready Jason?" Asked Phineas!

"You bet Phinny!" Jason says jokingly!

"Hey my friends only call me that!" Snapped Phineas looking red.

"Whatever lets just go to the sharing area so that you can start the game!" Jason says.

Phineas skates down the hall and skids to the stop! Jason bumps into him and gets up. The other captains of the teams all snickered. They all had their colors of their team on hockey or football helmets. Mr. Neptune arrives on a scouter with two mascots guarding him.

"Okay kids you can't hit, punch, kick, or push anybody. No swearing or bullying another student! You can do an alliance with other teams. Inside everybody's helmets are a communicator and a tracking devise so you can track or communicate with others! Never go past the yellow police tape. Their is a teacher guarding it at all times. Shake hands and lets get ready for the games." He said.  
Phineas and the other 3 teams on his side was facing the other 3 teams on the other! A clock was counting down. Then ten seconds and the alarm banged its way down to zero with a clash of trumpets.

Me: read and review to see what happened.


End file.
